The Dawn and the Dusk
by Bluestarshine
Summary: "With the rising of the sun the dawn nears, in its absence comes the dusk. The dawn shall take you, it shall give you light in the dark times to come, it shall give you peace. The dusk will give you darkness and try to lead you from this light. Stay here with me, in the light of the dawn, for it it is in this light we found each other and in it we shall exist eternally."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own or claim nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

The sky is soft and blue, with light streaks of white scattered and placed throughout this evening portrait. The painter has drawn light stars in the sky, which are ever so slowly becoming brighter and stronger.

The air is soothing and calm, cold yet soft, and it sends a peaceful chill through his chest.

Aragorn stands by the open doors of his chambers, his eyes resting and closed, taking in the coolness of the night.

He hears a knock at the door, but does not move for whoever it is enters without waiting for his response.

"What brings you to me, Legolas?" Aragorn questions, for he knows without glancing around who these footsteps belong to.

Legolas finds him resting against the open door, looking outwards upon the evening sky, dressed in a dark brown tunic and brown pants.

"Your absence this evening did not go unnoticed." Legolas says.

Aragorn opens his eyes slowly. "I sought a moment of peace."

Upon reaching Aragorn, Legolas stops by his side and the two share a long exchange.

Aragorn's skin is clean of the blood and dirt which Legolas' had found him covered in after the battle. Legolas' cannot deny that he does look peaceful here, glowing almost, his eyes are filled with such hope for the future and Legolas' quite enjoys seeing such hope in his friend's eyes.

"If any is deserving of it, it is you." Legolas smiles. "You fought valiantly today, my King."

Aragorn smiles at this, his eyes move slowly over Legolas, who is dressed in a silk green tunic. His golden locks of hair have been cleaned and the plaits have been restored.

"As did you. With the morning sun comes a new day, a day on which I shall be crowned King. I should like to believe I will be King in the days to come, until my death – But you must know, Legolas, that of days past I was your friend before I was king and this is how it shall remain for the days to come." Aragorn answers.

Legolas listens carefully to Aragorn's words, but does not address them for he has more pressing matters on his mind.

A frown creeps upon the Elf's features. "You are unwell. Your wounds bind you to your chambers?"

Aragorn places a gentle hand down upon Legolas' right shoulder. "I am quite well, Legolas."

Legolas speaks of what is on his mind, of what he believes is upon the mind of Aragorn.

"You speak of death as though it is nearing you." Legolas announces.

Aragorn manages a small smile. "Slowly, it is nearing. With each morning sun that rises, and each night that falls upon us, it is nearing."

"Aragorn, you are youthful and your time upon this land is plentiful. You speak of such things as solemn as death but do not celebrate our victory?" Legolas says.

"You did well, you fought bravely." Aragorn smiles, his hand rests still upon Legolas' shoulder.

"You are weakened, worn from battle. You seek rest, but do not allow it to claim you. There is no shame in rest, Aragorn, for it is what permits us to strengthen ourselves." he says.

Legolas takes a step inside, waiting silently for Aragorn to join him.

Aragorn follows Legolas inside, watching as he steps towards the door.

Aragorn smiles. "You are wise, friend."

Legolas simply nods, not a single remnant of a smile remaining in his eyes.

Aragorn's smile falters and his eyes narrow. "You are hurt, Legolas."

Legolas remains impassive, his eyes slowly lift towards Aragorn's and he watches him with curiosity, as though he is trying to understand his thoughts.

"I know not what you speak of, for I was not wounded in battle." Legolas impassively answers.

"By my words," Aragorn steps closer. "In your eyes, as I looked upon you, I saw fear and pain."

Legolas halts before he slowly turns towards Aragorn who watches him pensively and curiously.

"Speak your mind, my friend." Aragorn insists. "What troubles you so?"

Legolas falters, for if he were to truly speak of that which troubles him so then he feared that he would lose his friend. The heart cannot always speak of what the heart wants, just as the heart cannot always control that which it wants.

His heart has always belonged to Aragorn, but he has never and could never speak of such things for it is not wise for the future King to bind himself to a male elf for he could never secure his line, he could never produce an heir.

Legolas smiles sadly.

"You are weakened, Estel." he says, "Your body and mind must rest."

Aragorn takes several small steps towards Legolas until he is able to reach him. He settles his hand down gentle against the soft skin of the Elf's cheek.

"We have journeyed through dark times together, have we not?" Aragorn asks.

Aragorn speaks of the battles they have endured and fought through, the bloodshed they have witnessed, the lives that they have lost, the fear that they have forgotten so they may protect each other and the people.

Legolas stands rigidly before Aragorn.

"What causes you to reminisce on times best forgotten?" Legolas queries.

"I simply wish to thank you on your bravery, friend." Aragorn smiles.

Legolas' smile returns. "You are weary, Estel. The night lulls you to rest, allow it to take you and sleep peacefully for when morning falls upon us you shall need your strength."

* * *

A/N:

_Hi all. So, I'm not really sure what sparked this idea but here it is.  
I'm not really sure where it's headed, but I hope you enjoy reading this._

_Thanks for reading.  
_X


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own or claim nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Dreams in the dusk,  
Only dreams closing the day  
And with the day's close going back  
To the gray things, the dark things,  
The far, deep things of dreamland._  
_.

Sleep did not fall easily upon Aragorn during the cool and gentle night that passed. He rested alone in his chambers, his eyes shut, the cool breeze sweeping through the room, unable to rest properly. His mind often swirled with thoughts; thoughts of what was to come, what would be and what could never be.

When the morning sun rests upon him, and the light shines kindly and warmly towards him, a knocking at the door causes Aragorn's eyes to flutter open slowly. He remains where he lies for a moment or two, before he slowly pulls himself upwards so that he may be seated.

"You may enter, Legolas." he calls out, for he knows the Elf so well that it is surely him coming to ask about his rest.

Legolas steps through the door slowly, closing it behind him. He finds Aragorn resting with his back towards him, but as he hears foot steps he tilts his head to the side and catches a glance back at him.

"You are thinking of how I knew it was you." Aragorn smiles.

He stands from the bed and takes small steps towards his friend, his eyes moving over him as he does.

Legolas is dressed in silk, turquoise garments. His golden hair is braided neatly, as it always is, and a kind smile rests upon his warm features as it always does.

Aragorn's smile widens. "I know you too well to believe it was another."

"You did not rest, Estel?" Legolas frowns slightly.

He casts his eyes over Aragorn obviously, taking his time, and he finds that he looks like rest has failed him and his wounds cause him pain still.

When Aragorn appears to ponder how it was Legolas knew this, Legolas speaks again.

"I know you too well." he smiles.

Aragorn nods once. "That you do."

Legolas pauses. "You shall need your strength today."

"I shall only need little strength." Aragorn answers. "I find myself with all of the strength that I shall need to summon for a day such as this."

Legolas hesitates before he nods curtly, and Aragorn can tell that he is not easily convinced by this but he says nothing more on it.

"And your wounds, do they bind you to your chambers still?" Legolas asks.

"The pain has eased. Why do you ask, Legolas?"

Legolas smiles. "If you are not to worry over matters such as these, who shall?"

The smile returns to Aragorn's bearded features. "I am quite well."

Legolas remains unconvinced, this much is clear from the way he watches Aragorn.

"Mm." he murmurs lowly, and that is all he says.

Silence fills between these two friends.

"Frodo and the-" Aragorn begins.

"They are well rested." Legolas assures him. "They quite enjoyed the celebrations last evening."

"And Gimli?" Aragorn smiles.

The smile on Legolas' face widens. "He _quite_ enjoyed the celebrations."

"And you?" Aragorn steps closer. "Did you find the celebrations enjoyable, Legolas?"

Legolas nods again, keeping unsaid words and thoughts to himself for he could never speak openly of how during the previous nights celebrations all that he could think of, and the only person of whom his thoughts swirled around, was the absent King.

"May I ask, how long is it you intend to remain here?" Aragorn questions.

Legolas pauses, his smile clearly falters. "I will remain for your coronation."

A frown sweeps over Aragorn's features. He reaches out towards Legolas and places a hand upon his shoulder.

"And then you will leave once the day has passed us, and the dawn of the next day approaches?" he asks.

Legolas' smile returns.

"I shall leave when it is my time to. Let us not speak of such things, Aragorn. Nin celair aran, you shall be crowned today. Let us speak on that."

Aragorn smiles and steps closer, embracing Legolas as he does.

"Without you, I do doubt that today would-" Aragorn begins softly.

"Do not place doubt upon yourself, Estel. You are brave and hold a strength that is forgotten in most men. You must hold faith in yourself, as I do."

"Nín thenid, mellon." Aragorn smiles and pulls back, placing his hand against Legolas' cheek as he does.

Legolas smiles and places his hand gently upon the King's shoulder.

"You shall make a good King." Legolas nods, before breaking their embrace.

Aragorn releases a soft sigh. "I only hope so."

Legolas sighs and the beginnings of a frown crease his soft forehead. "You have forgotten that which I spoke of mere seconds ago."

A small laugh escapes his lips. "I have not."

Legolas loudly starts. "You must hold faith inside-"

"I forget nothing," Aragorn says. "All that you say remains with me, Legolas."

All that you are remains with me, Aragorn thinks. The good of your heart, the beauty of your face, the light of your eyes, it all remains with me.

Aragorn's smile falters as the next words pass Legolas' lips.

"Your heart is pure and golden, and so all that you shall do and all that you are capable of doing as King shall always be good. Allow these words to remain with you."

* * *

A/N: Here's the second chapter to my Legolas & Aragorn story. Sorry that it took so long to post & I hope you enjoy.

**Translation:**  
Nín Celair aran: My brilliant King.  
Nín thenid mellon: My faithful/loyal friend.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
